The Bus
by xXAli-FanXx
Summary: Come on Sasuke, I'm the dobe here. The girls are clearly homophobes, let's have some fun!" Naruto said with glee. "You want me, to talk dirty with you, on a public bus to anger two homophobic girls?" Sasuke asked, the fact that he thought this was a completely idiotic idea was written all over his face. "Please Sasssuukkee." ONE-SHOT


**I've been feeling really stressed, what with parent teacher conference and working on Remembering Sasuke-sama. I needed an outlet. And where did i find this outlet you ask?**

**Paulo: A sexy, steamy, dirty talked filled, one-shot!**

**Scott: Calm down, it's just a one shot.**

**Paulo and Ali: But a one-shot with HOT GAY SEX!**

**Scott: What will I do with them?**

**Paulo: I know what you can do with me...**

**Ali: Save the dirty talk for the one-shot you horny asshole.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke said as they hurriedly walked towards their bus stop. "Shut up teme!" Naruto barked back loudly causing people to look in their direction. "Do you even have a normal voice, stop yelling dobe?!" Sasuke hissed.

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto said, ignoring him.

"Stop being that." Sasuke simply replied walking briskly, as he looked over his shoulder and saw their bus approaching. "If we miss that bus, it's your fault." Sasuke stated.

"How is it my fault?" Naruto asked angrily. "Who was the one that had to stay back because his teacher had to speak to him about failing the class? Who was the idiot that decided not to turn in a project that was 20% of his grade? Who was the dobe that-"

"Okay, sheesh, I get it. You don't have to be such a teme about it." Naruto said, actually looking sad as Sasuke scolded him which made Sasuke regret his words immediately.

The raven haired boy had long since come to terms with the fact that he was gay and head over heels for Naruto. His best friend since the 2nd grade, though he'd never admit it. However, he was 100% sure that Naruto was as straight as they came, he could make a ruler jealous. So he wasn't going to confess, not now, probably not ever. He had settled for being friends with the dobe and just watch him from the sidelines, because it was the best that he was going to get.

"You won't fail, you're not stupid." Sasuke said after a short moment. "Jeez, thanks teme." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Come on, bus is here."

Sasuke and Naruto hurried onto the bus, swiping their metro cards easily. "I could probably get better grades than you." Naruto challenged as they looked for a place to sit on the rather empty bus. "As if, My GPA is a 95 at the moment and yours is a..." "An 87." Naruto mumbled. "But I could still do it, just watch; at the end of the marking period mine is going to be a lot better than yours. It just takes a bit of work." Naruto said as they sat down behind two girls idling chatting about a test or something, Sasuke next to the window and Naruto on the outer seat.

"As if." Sasuke said.

"Come on, I can definitely go at it harder than you." Naruto said, unaware of how wrong his words sounded, those dirty words leaving Naruto's lips was enough to make Sasuke's cock twitch a little.

"Exactly how hard can you go?" Sasuke said, the perverted intent was clearly written all over his face. Naruto blushed and just as he was about to scream at the teme that, that wasn't what he meant at all but a loud bang interrupted him. They both looked in front of them and found the source of the noise.

One of the girls in front of them had dropped the book she had been reading. She was dark-skinned but had long straight black hair tied up into a ponytail with the tips died purple. She was wearing black glasses, but the somewhat thick lenses did nothing to hide her growing blush. "What's wrong Abby?" The girl next to her asked. She was lighter and you could tell she was Hispanic. Her hair was a glossy light brown that had bright red tips. "Nothing." The girl replied way too quickly.

That was when Sasuke realized what had happened. The girl, Abby as she was so 'nicely' named, had overheard their conversation and obviously taken it in the negative way, though there was no other way to go at it. Sasuke was sure no one was able to hear them, with a crying baby to his far left and a loud women shouting into the phone about how her best friend had stolen her boyfriend. He turned around slightly and saw that the seats behind them were empty and that only the two girls would be able to hear them. Naruto seemed to notice this too because he was snickering like crazy. He wondered if the girl was blushing because she was a homophobe.

"Sasuke, I can definitely go as hard as you want, if not harder." Naruto whispered into his ear in a sweet sultry voice. Sasuke without a doubt started to choke on his spit. His reaction was actually very similar to Abby's, except this time her friend heard as well. "Holy shit." Her friend replied as her face went bright red. "I know, Emma, I know," Abby simply said as she shook her head, disapprovingly. Her friend seemed to be shaking with anger. Hmm, so they were homophobes.

"What?!" He hissed back surprised in a really low tone that not even the girls in front of them could hear."Come on Sasuke, I'm the dobe here. The girls are clearly homophobes, let's have some fun!" Naruto said with glee so only they could hear each other, though Emma turned around to look at them. "You want me, to talk dirty with you, on a public bus to anger two homophobic girls?" Sasuke asked, the fact that he thought this was a completely idiotic idea was written all over his face. "Please Sasssuukkee." Naruto drawled out, this time in a voice loud enough for only the girls to hear too but not anyone else on the bus. "Please help me." Naruto begged in this voice that should ONLY be reserved for the bed room.

Abby proceeded to cover her ears as discreetly a she could and Emma tried to distract herself by writing in a small book.

"Fine you dobe." Sasuke said, resigning to his fate. Though as he thought about it, it wasn't so bad. These would mean Naruto, the love of his very gloomy emo like life, was going to be talking DIRTY to him, in public. If that didn't cry out blessing from whomever the fuck put them on earth, then he didn't know what did. He smirked as he looked at the girls in front of them and he very discreetly kicked the bottom of their seat. They both turned around ever so slightly, only their eyes darting to see them. That's when Sasuke looked them straight in the eyes and slung an arm over Naruto's shoulders. "And how could I possibly help you _Na-ru-to?"_Sasuke said, sending shivers up Naruto's spine. Of course the girls in front of them shivered as well but in a completely different manner, they then turned around so fast they could have given Naruto and Sasuke whiplash.

"This is 75th avenue. Next stop 89th avenue." The bus driver's voice suddenly boomed along with static over the speakers of the bus. 104th was Naruto's stop.

"I have a really _big_ problem." Naruto half said half moaned, his eyes glossing over ever so slightly. Sasuke's arm around him tightened as his pants did. "And where exactly is this problem?" Sasuke asked in a rough lusty voice, that even he couldn't hide.

"You should know by now, you've been there so _many_ times before," Naruto said, smirking, feeling hot.

"We need to get off." Abby said suddenly, making Naruto and Sasuke snap out of their lust induced state, they looked away from each other and in the girls direction , though Sasuke's arm never left Naruto's shoulder, his grip only got tighter.

"No." Emma replied with a hiss. "Why not?! Do you not have ears?!" Abby asked angrily. "I do, hello! I can hear every freaking word they're saying. But we are still a couple of stops from my house and it is way too hot to walk. So suck it up and just ignore them." Emma said as she looked out the window, the blush never leaving her face.

Naruto cleared his throat a little to break the somewhat awkward silence. This had seemed like a good idea, when was being able to talk dirty to his best friend/secret crush without any consequences not? But he thought Sasuke would have just played it off and that it wouldn't have gotten awkward. He really valued their friendship, and he might have just risked it being broken with this little stunt of his. And for what? To piss off some stupid homophobic girls, that's what.

"You're right, but I've forgotten what it's like down there, help me remember?" Sasuke suddenly asked breaking the silence and actually making Abby eep. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke said this. When he looked at him, he found the teme smirking. He thought for sure that Sasuke would have stopped then and there.

"Right here, on the bus? Sasuke-_kun_, you're so dirty." Naruto moaned into Sasuke's ear, making Sasuke's cock twitch like crazy. "You should know how dirty I can get. Actually you should know how dirty _we_ can get." Sasuke said, letting his breath fan Naruto's ear. It felt like he was about to nibble on it, like his lips were ghosting over it. "Or have you forgotten?" Sasuke finished, this time, his lips moving over Naruto's ear as he talked, it made Naruto's heart beat erratically and his palms suddenly got sweaty. "I think I forgot." Naruto said in an innocent voice. "I'll make you remember."

The bus started to slow to a stop and a lot of people got off, but the equal amount of people came on, so it was the same. "97th is the next stop." The driver said over the speaker, this time the static wasn't so bad, as the bus pulled away from the stop.

"Hey!" Abby exclaimed. "I suddenly remembered something. I have to buy something for my project; I'll just get off on the next stop."

"I'm not an idiot Abby, you don't even have a project-"

"Ms. Cho-Brellis!"

"Is due in three weeks, after spring break. So if I am going to go through this you will too. You can to Staples© or whatever on your own time." Emma replied hotly. "This is my own time!" Abby half-yelled. "Don't care." Emma simply replied.

"Help me remember. Please Sasuke; I really, _really _want to remember." Naruto said with a voice that was slick with pure lust. "What do you want remember?" Sasuke asked in a very, very suggestive tone. The lust in his voice made Naruto forget the boundaries, the dirty talk had been pretty innocent, but of course Naruto was going to break that.

"You're big hard cock. I want to remember that, want to help me?" Naruto asked making Sasuke's cock harden to the point where it was just a barely visible bulge.

"Kill me, kill me now." Abby chanted as she hit her head, non to gently. "I'll do it." Emma said, sounding completely serious.

"I'll help you remember just how hard and big my cock is. How do you wanna take it?" Sasuke asked as his tongue snaked out and licked the shell of Naruto's ear making him mewl so softly you could barely hear it. But Sasuke heard it and it only served to arouse him even more.

"I can ride you, or you can take me from behind, or maybe I could swallow it whole. Would you like that, huh Sasuke? Would you like to have my hot mouth wrapped around that delicious cock of yours or do you want to feel my tight ass just squeezing around it?" Naruto asked as he got closer to Sasuke, if possible.

Sasuke wasn't even sure if this was just a joke anymore, but he was not going to stop.

"Either way works, whether I shove my cock into your mouth or your deliciously tight ass, I'll still have it buried in you one way or another." Sasuke said as he started to nibbled of Naruto's ear, making him moan lowly. Naruto's eyes, without his permission, flicked down to Sasuke's crotch. With all the dirty talk about his cock how could he not be tempted to look at it? Let's just say he was rather surprised to see a very visible bulge.

This was just a game, a little pass time if you will, so how come Sasuke's cock was so hard? It was bad enough that Sasuke was hard but the mere sight of Sasuke's bulge in his pants was enough to make Naruto's cock come to life. What Naruto did next was something that he thought Sasuke would've have punched him for, but oh he was so very wrong.

"This right here?" Naruto said as he cupped Sasuke's clothed erection. "Are you going to bury this in me, or are you going to let me taste it first?" Naruto asked as he felt the hot appendage twitch uncontrollably under his touch. Instead of at least swatting Naruto's hand away, Sasuke's hips rolled ever so slightly into the warm hand.

"You can be sure it's going to be shoved in you, but you can have of taste of it first." Sasuke said with a deep voice, holding back a moan as Naruto's hand kneaded harder. "Ohh, Sasuke, I'm soo horny." Naruto moaned into Sasuke's ear. "That makes two of us." Sasuke said, "My stop's coming up." Naruto said, suggesting _a lot. _"Are you serious?" Sasuke said very low as the bus started to slow down to a stop.

"Yea." Naruto replied, a little scared Sasuke was going to reject him. "I can't, Naruto, I'd be taking advantage of you," "You can't take advantage of me if I want it. If I...like you." Naruto said as the bus doors were opened and the bus stopped completely.

"This is 104th, next stop is-"Sasuke was already dragging Naruto off the bus before the bus driver could even finish his statement, leaving the two girls with their mouths hanging open, because they knew too well what was going to happen next. Sasuke was so lucky that Naruto's house was at the corner nearest the bus stop.

"Sasuke?! What the heck? You don't get off here!" Naruto said, his dobish nature making him oblivious to what was clearly coming. "Is your mom home?" Sasuke asked ignoring him. "No, why?" Naruto asked as they got to his front door. Sasuke was already twisting the spare key he knew was on top of the doorway into the keyhole. "Because it would have been really bad if she heard you screaming my name out as I pounded you into the mattress, don't you think?" Sasuke said as he tugged Naruto inside and removed his shoes, shoving his book bag off and doing the same to Naruto as the words he just said registered.

"Really, you go dobe mode on me now?" Sasuke practically hissed as the tight confinements of his pants got tighter at the fact that Naruto's bedroom was upstairs and had a bed.

"So you like me too?" Naruto asked. "More than just like dobe, I love you." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and pulled their bodies together, forgetting the fact that it was summer and that he was already hot enough. He smashed their lips together. It was a rough, sexy wet kiss, with tongues moving against each other and Sasuke sucking gently on Naruto's tongue, making him moan into his mouth. They started to stumble up the stairs, trying to keep touching each other and not fall.

They walked down the hallway in a hurry and Naruto's bedroom door burst open and was then slammed shut by Sasuke's foot. It was hot and humid in the room, even though the window was open and a small breeze was coming in. But it was nothing compared to the burning lust that was sparking between Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto was immediately thrown onto his bed and Sasuke was on him in a split second. "Me too." Naruto said in between hot games of 'find the tonsils'. "Love you too." Naruto said as he nibbled on Sasuke's bottom lip. "Good, cause I'm not going to stop, even if you're begging and screaming." Sasuke said as he pressed their hips together and started to grind. Their clothed erections moved agonizingly slow for Naruto's taste, but the friction was just delicious, but Naruto wanted more.

He wrapped his legs around Sasuke and brought him down harder and faster moaning like a wanton whore as the friction sped up, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more and he wanted it now. He grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt and tugged on it, Sasuke' getting his message fairly quickly. He yanked off his shirt and allowed Naruto to sit up slightly to take off his own, but Sasuke was not patient and simply ripped the shirt off, throwing it over his shoulder and...out the window.

"That was a really nice shirt!" Naruto half yelled, half moaned as he felt Sasuke's hot tongue trail and suck in his neck. "But you look soo much better without it." Sasuke said as he smirked into the crook of Naruto's neck and started to leave love bites all over his neck.

"More, Sasuke...unnn more." Naruto said, pushing Sasuke's head down. "No no no. Naruto, didn't you say you wanted a taste of my big hard cock?" Sasuke asked teasingly as he rolled his hips over Naruto's. "That as just on the bus." Naruto whined as Sasuke's speed slowed to a stop. His cock was hard and aching for Sasuke's touch, but the only thing he was getting was slight friction from the tip of the head rubbing into his jeans. He closed his eyes in frustration but they snapped back open when he heard a zipper slid down. He watched as Sasuke climbed off him and pulled his jeans down slowly, letting them fall to a heap on the floor. Naruto moaned at the fact that Sasuke had gone commando and his cock was standing tall and proud, small beads of pre-cum were already dripping down the length of his cock. "Come here, have a taste." Sasuke said tauntingly.

Naruto got of the bed and on his knees in front his crush-now lover's leaking cock. He took a tentative lick at the tip and watched as Sasuke's cheeks seemed to flush a little. The pre-cum was thin and somewhat sweet, surprising Naruto. He took the throbbing appendage into his hands and licked the underside, letting his hot tongue lick away the pre-cum that he had been dripping down. He put the tip of Sasuke's cock into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape over the edge of the mushroom-like tip. "Fuck Naruto." Sasuke hissed as he felt only the tip being gently sucked on. Naruto began to take more of Sasuke into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, then flattening it letting him deep throat Sasuke. "Naruto!" Sasuke almost screamed.

Naruto bobbed his head up and down Sasuke's hard cock, but it was going way to slow for Sasuke, even though he was moaning around his cock, sending vibrations and making Sasuke's legs quiver just a bit.

Sasuke buried his hand into Naruto's blonde locks and stared into his deep glazed over blue eyes, before he pulled him off. Naruto had a confused look, but it only lasted a second as Sasuke rammed his cock back into his mouth. "Nnnn!" Naruto moaned as the tip of Sasuke's cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed around his length once in a while making Sasuke moan deeply. He sucked and swirled his tongue as Sasuke fucked his mouth raw.

Naruto could feel the appendage in his mouth throbbing harder and harder, a vein on the underside starting to bulge slightly, meaning Sasuke was close. His hair was pulled harder and he winced as blunt nails dug into his scalp and pulled his head back. With a few jerky thrusts Sasuke was shooting ribbons of white cum onto Naruto's lips. His tongue swiped across his bottom lip, catching a bead of cum and noticed it was saltier compared to the pre-cum. He was suddenly pushed back on to the bed and was lying on his stomach, his ass high in the air. "S-sasuke?" Naruto asked panicking when he didn't get a response. "Ahhh, oh my god, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned loudly as he felt a hot slick tongue start to lick along the rim of his puckered entrance.

"More, unn! Ugh, please more, Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, craving more of this delicious feeling. Sasuke was already achingly hard again just with the sound of Naruto's moan and mewls. Sasuke's tongue pushed past the ring of muscles and Naruto was almost crying with pleasure. "Hah...Sasuke..." Naruto panted. Sasuke stopped and took a look at his lover. He was sprawled on the bed, hands fisting the sheets under him. His body was shining with tiny beads of sweat and some of his hair was matted to his forehead. The mere sight of seeing him was almost enough to make him cum.

He stopped rimming his lover and turning him over, so he was lying on his back. Naruto was panting for air and his face was flushed pink. His cerulean blue eyes were glazed over with hot passion and love, similar to Sasuke's smoldering obsidian-like eyes. "Suck." He said in a deep sex-rough voice that Naruto's couldn't refuse. He took the three digits that Sasuke had offered and wrapped his tongue around them, sucking gently and Sasuke's cock twitched at the way he moaned around his fingers. Naruto gave the digits the same treatment he had given Sasuke's cock.

"There." He said sexily as he let the fingers go with a 'pop'. Sasuke was still in a daze as he watch Naruto's lip release his fingers and was brought out of it when Naruto snickered. "Don't leave me all hard and wanting Sasuke-_kun._" Naruto slurred out with lust.

"Too bad, when I'm done with you, you're going to want me all over again, trust me." Sasuke said smirking as Naruto moaned lowly at the thought.

"Then come on, I want you now so I can want you later, give it to me." Naruto said as he pulled Sasuke down onto him, so their foreheads touched. "Love me right now, raw and hard." Naruto whispered before kissing him hard, their teeth clashing a bit.

Sasuke slipped a finger into Naruto and watched him squirm, but he was more focused on the tight heat that surrounded his lone digit. "Naruto, you're so tight and hot." Sasuke moaned as he eased another finger in, stretching them apart and scissoring Naruto. "No, stop that! It hurts." Naruto said as small tears welled up in his eyes. "Shhshh, Naruto it's almost over promise." Sasuke assured as he kissed the tears away. He thrust his fingers in and out, curling them trying to find the sweet spot that would have Naruto howling with pleasure. As he quickly eased the third finger in, he curled them and Naruto cried out. "Ohhh gosh! Sasuke"

He thrust his fingers in and out, hitting the spot dead-on continuously, making Naruto moan out in pleasure. "Harder!" He begged only to have Sasuke remove his fingers. "Why the hell did you stop?!" Naruto asked angrily. "Because I'm tired of foreplay, and I'd rather have my cock buried in you instead of my fingers." Sasuke answered as he looked through the drawer in Naruto's bedside table for condoms and lube, when he was suddenly pushed back onto the bed. "I told you before, hard and raw." Naruto said as he suddenly swallowed Sasuke whole.

"Naruto!" Sasuke moaned, almost screaming at the unexpected move.

He swallowed a few times before pulling back. "What was that?" Sasuke asked, somewhat panting. "Now you're lubed up." Naruto said as he climbed over Sasuke, taking Sasuke's cock into his hand and positioning himself over it. "Oh god Naruto please." Sasuke begged as he saw what his lover was going to do.

He gently lowered himself down, his hands resting on Sasuke's shoulders and he adjusted to Sasuke's size, while Sasuke rubbed soothing circles into his hips.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Sasuke moaned. Naruto squirmed around making Sasuke moan even more, before he rose up and came back down hard, hitting his prostate. "Ohh Sasuke!" He moaned as he continued to repeat the action. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hips and slammed them back down, both groaning at the feeling.

Suddenly Sasuke was on top of Naruto who was lying on his back again. "You said hard, right? Let's see just how hard you can take it." Sasuke said as he thrust into Naruto furiously. "Ahh! Yess! More, harder, come on please~" Naruto screamed as Sasuke pounded him into the mattress. The head of the bed was hitting the wall, the sounds of it hitting the wall and loud moans and groans were the only thing that filled the hot room.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Ohh god Sasuke." Naruto said as the tight coil in his belly started to tighten even more.

Sasuke thrust harder, burying his face into the crook of Naruto's neck and trying to control his breathing. "Naruto, you feel so fucking good." He moaned. He felt Naruto tighten around him, "SASUKE!"Naruto yelled and then his stomach was covered with sticky warm cum. "With a few more hard thrusts, Sasuke was cumming into Naruto, he moaned his lovers name but it was muffled as he had his face buried into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Oh god, Naruto I love you." Sasuke said.

"That was amazing, me too." Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke softly on the lips. "Guess what."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're all hot, sticky, and dirty." Sasuke said smirking.

"I guess we should go clean up in the shower huh?" Naruto said as he grinned wildly.

"I guess we should."

* * *

"I will never unsee what I just saw!" Abby cried out.

"I know right! Isn't it great! I was about to cry when they left the bus, who knew Naruto had this nice sturdy oak tree next to his window." Emma replied with glee. "Plus, I have his shirt!" She yelled as she put her binoculars away.

"Why do you even have binoculars in your book bag?" Abby asked confused.

"Do you really need to ask?" Emma answered annoyed. "I can't believe they thought we were homophobes." Abby muttered.

"I know, quite the opposite really. We got a free show! Your recorded it right?" Emma asked.

"...yeah."

* * *

Weeks later

You're going to make us miss the bus, dobe." Sasuke said as he recalled the déjà vu moment.

"Oh shove it! At least this time the teacher asked me to stay back to _compliment _me on my improvement." Naruto bit back as he ran alongside Sasuke to the bus stop. The bus doors closed just as they got here, but consistent banging on the door from Naruto opened them right up. "See, teme? We got here just fine." Naruto said smirking to his boyfriend.

"Just barely dobe." Sasuke said back, smirking as Naruto's grin disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

They sat down and waited as suddenly two girls came in aw well, panting like they had run a mile to get onto the bus. "You're a fucking idiot, Emma." One of them growled at the other. "Oh got to hell you butch!"

"Butch?"

"A masculine lesbian! That's right I called you a masculine lesbian, Hah! In your face Abby!" The girl answered as they looked for a place to sit. That's when they saw Sasuke and Naruto. "Holy shit." Abby whispered to Emma as they sat opposite to them, Sasuke and Naruto just staring in amazement. Sasuke vaguely wondering where the homophobic girls got the word 'butch'.

"This is bad." Emma said.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"I'm wearing his shirt." Emma asked blushing bright red. "Whose?" Abby asked. "Naruto's." Emma asked, turning redder is possible.

"How in fuck's sake did you get his shirt?" Abby whispered back in angry surprise, then sighed. "You snuck in through his window after we watched them didn't you?" She asked. "No! Well…yea, but not to get _Naruto's _shirt. It was to get _Sasuke's _shirt, the one you're wearing as well. What do you think I gave you for your birthday? Anyways-" Emma was cut off by a shrill scream.

"You what?!" The scream echoed through the bus and Abby immediately sat down. "Shhh! Do you want them to know we're wearing the shirts from when they had sex for the first time?!" Emma asked harshly. "You are fucking insane." Abby said as she looked as the shirt she was wearing, however her inner pervert was leaping with joy.

"You loved it, now, do you think they noticed?" Emma asked as they both peered to the equally creeped out boys.

"They're staring at us." Sasuke state bluntly. "I know, it's creepy. Though I love that girl's shirt…wait a fucking minute!" Naruto exclaimed. "Dammit! Isn't he suppose to be a dobe, he shouldn't have noticed." Emma said as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Now he's going to want it back!" She whined.

"Really that's what you're worried about?!" Abby asked angrily, though her inner pervert(Who've I've named Iris) was whining along side Emma because she did not want her shirt to get taken away like Emma's probably would.

"You stole me shirt!" Naruto accused as he pointed a finger at Emma.

"And you're window gives me the perfect view of your entire bed!" Emma said back. "What?" Naruto said.

"Nothing, nothing." Emma said as Abby face-palmed. "But that shirt was the one the teme…" Naruto trailed off as he looked at Sasuke and blushed. "Yes…" Emma said slyly.

"Are you trying to get the shirt taken away?" Abby asked. "No, of course not, I tailored it to fit me anyways." She said coyly.

"Oh my god, Sasuke."

"Yes dobe?"

"They aren't homophobic are they?" Naruto said.

"No they're not." Sasuke said as he sighed, realizing a bit before Naruto that they had just given them a free show on the bus.

"Naruto? You were saying?" Emma asked as she smirked and crossed her legs.

"You're a pervert." Naruto slightly screeched, not caring that only a few people turned to look at them.

"Says the one that dirty talked his boyfriend on the bus in front of two innocent girls." Abby cut in.

"You didn't have to listen." Sasuke said smugly.

"Really? Ohh Sasuke I'm soo horny. That's what your cute little dobe said. Now who wouldn't want to listen to that." Emma asked smiling like an evil villain.

"Tch, girls."

"Are not what you like apparently, the way you fucked Naruto's mouth." Abby said with an equally evil smirk. "Or at least that's what we think you did after you rushed off the bus." Emma added.

"Where'd you get those shirts?" Naruto questioned.

"No where really. They just happened to be tossed around and we thought, hey free shirts!" Emma said nonchalantly.

"Liar."

"Dick sucker." Abby said with much amusement as Naruto blushed an impossible shade of red and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You guys followed us and watched, didn't you?" Sasuke asked, making Naruto sink in his seat in embarrassment.

"Nooo, not at all." Abby said.

"And we certainly didn't take pictures." Emma chirped.

"Or make t-shirts," Abby commented.

"Or start a fan-club." Emma added

"Or tailor the shirt that Sasuke ripped off of Naruto's sweating and moaning body and throw out the window." Abby said as she eyed Emma's shirt.

"I also didn't sneak into Naruto's room while you two went at it in the shower, by the way Naruto I hope that bump you got from when you slipped in their healed alright, and stole Sasuke's shirt."

"And we certainly, positively didn't film the whole thing and watch it so many times that we have everything you did imprinted into our minds." They both said and finished slightly out of breath.

"I can't believe we thought they were homophobic girls." Naruto said. "Or the fact that they were watching us and stole our shirts."

"Can I get a copy of this nonexistent film of me and Naruto, as well as one of the shirts in black or blue, I'd also want a percentage of the profits you make in your fanclub, the shirts you can keep. Also, as for you're concern, the bump Naruto got from slipping in the shower was nothing to worry about. I made him feel all better."

"YOU ARE ALL PERVERTS!"

Thanks to Naruto's outburst they were all kicked off the bus and had to walk home, well really the walk was just filled with Naruto's screamings and Sasuke, Emma and Abby ignoring them in favor of negotiating a plan.

* * *

**Paulo: Yesssss!**

**Scott: That was very interesting. **

**Ali: As in?**

**Scott: As in Paulo and I are going to be busy the rest of the night.**

**Ali: Let me watch please!**

**Ja Ne ^.^ Happy Saint Patrick's Day! Hide your gold! Review and tell me if i should do one-shots more often!**


End file.
